2008 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Douglas`s Version)
This was a very active season tying with soon seasons 2010,2011 and 2012. Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 2008 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2008 till:01/12/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/05/2008 till:01/06/2008 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:01/06/2008 till:10/06/2008 color:C3 text:Bertha (C3) from:06/06/2008 till:14/06/2008 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:10/06/2008 till:12/06/2008 color:TS text:Dolly (SS) from:14/06/2008 till:18/06/2008 color:TS text:Edouard (TS) barset:break from:01/07/2008 till:10/07/2008 color:TS text:Fay (TS) from:06/07/2008 till:25/07/2008 color:C5 text:Gustav (C5) barset:break from:01/08/2008 till:05/08/2008 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:03/08/2008 till:10/08/2008 color:TS text:Ike (TS) from:15/08/2008 till:27/08/2008 color:C2 text:Josephine (C2) from:19/08/2008 till:31/08/2008 color:C4 text:Kyle (C4) barset:break from:01/09/2008 till:06/09/2008 color:TS text:Laura (SS) from:05/09/2008 till:10/09/2008 color:TS text:Marco (TS) from:20/09/2008 till:29/09/2008 color:TS text:Nana (TS) barset:break from:01/10/2008 till:04/10/2008 color:TS text:Omar (TS) from:03/10/2008 till:06/10/2008 color:TS text:Rene (TS) from:21/10/2008 till:21/10/2008 color:TS text:Paloma (SS) barset:break from:01/11/2008 till:06/11/2008 color:TS text:Sally (TS) from:10/11/2008 till:20/11/2008 color:TS text:Teddy (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2008 till:01/06/2008 text:May from:01/06/2008 till:01/07/2008 text:June from:01/07/2008 till:01/08/2008 text:July from:01/08/2008 till:01/09/2008 text:August from:01/09/2008 till:01/10/2008 text:September from:01/10/2008 till:01/11/2008 text:October from:01/11/2008 till:01/12/2008 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"SSHWS)" Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Arthur was weak storm that stayed out to sea it killed no one. Main Article: Tropical Storm Arthur (2008) Hurricane Bertha Bertha was the first major Hurricane of the season it was a storm that stayed out to sea killing zero. Main Article: Hurricane Bertha (2008) Tropical Storm Cristobal Cristobal was weak but long lived storm that killed eight in Florida. Main Article Tropical Storm Cristobal Subtropical Storm Dolly Dolly was a weak Subtropical Storm that formed near the Azores killing two. Main Article: Subtropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Edouard was a weak storm that killed seven in Louisiana. Main Article: Tropical Storm Edouard (2008) Tropical Storm Fay Fay was a long lived and strong tropical storm that killed ten in Florida. Main Article: Tropical Storm Fay (2008) Hurricane Gustav Gustav was the strongest storm of the season it was second major and hurricane of the season it was the only category 5 it killed 20001 people in the storm`s wake. Tropical Storm Hanna Hanna was a weak storm that formed near the Bahamas it killed four. Tropical Storm Ike Ike was a weak storm that stayed out to sea no one was harmed or killed. Hurricane Josephine Was category 2 storm that affected North Carolina. Hurricane Kyle Kyle was the final hurricane and major hurricane it was not deadly only killed seven in Florida. Subtropical Storm Laura Laura was strong subtropical storm that affected South Carolina it never looked Subtropical but had a neutral warm and cold core it killed five over that state. Tropical Storm Marco Marco was a weak tropical storm that killed eight in Mexico. Tropical Storm Nana Nana was a strong Tropical Storm that stayed out to sea on one was killed it was disorgnized until September 23 Tropical Storm Omar Omar was a strong storm that was very short lived, killing three in Texas. Tropical Storm Rene Rene was a strong storm that killed eight in Cuba. It entered the Gulf of Mexico. The invest was named on October 6 and a naming glitch named it Rene. Subtropical Storm Paloma Paloma was a weak and shared out subtropical storm that killed nobody. As for Rene, there was a naming glitch. Tropical Storm Sally Sally was a weak storm that made landfall in Belize, killing four. Tropical Storm Teddy Teddy was a strong storm that stayed out to sea. Names and Retirement In Spring of 2009 the WMO retired the name Gustav from the naming list the name Gustav was replaced by the name Gonzalo for the 2014 Season. Names any unused names are marked in * Arthur * Bertha * Cristobal * Dolly * Edouard * Fay * Gustav * Hanna * Ike * Josephine * Kyle * Laura * Marco * Nana * Omar * Paloma * Rene * Sally * Teddy * * List for 2014 any new names are marked in BOLD. * Arthur * Bertha * Cristobal * Dolly * Edouard * Fay * Gonzalo * Hanna * Ike * Josephine * Kyle * Laura * Marco * Nana * Omar * Paulette * Rene * Sally * Teddy * Vicky * Wilfred Category:Active hurricane seasons